


Respectability

by MischiefManaged (orphan_account)



Series: Writer's Block [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Cultural Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MischiefManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure I look like a woman?" he asks Bofur, who is seated at the foot of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectability

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to celebrate my birthday by writing myself smut. I put the AU tag there because this doesn't really have a specific timeline or setting, but I imagine that you'd have to diverge pretty far from canon to end up at this.

Bilbo stares down at the dress he's been fashioned with, noting how it clings to all the wrong places and makes his shoulders look broader than they actually are. It's a modest green color, and it was semi-tailored to fit his body type.

"Are you sure I look like a woman?" he asks Bofur, who is seated at the foot of his bed. 

The dwarf responds with a small laugh, which isn't intended to offend, but still makes Bilbo feel slightly ridiculous. Men don't wear dresses in the Shire, yet here he is. "Well, o' course ye don't. Ye don't even have a beard. Ye look like a hobbit in a dress."

That is so far from the point of the question that Bilbo can't fathom a proper response to that. Nor follow his lover's train of thought. "Then what was the point of having me wear the dress? Don't you want me to look like a woman for this?"

"My dear Bilbo." Thick fingers close gently around Bilbo's wrist and pull him to stand between Bofur's spread legs. The dwarf is smiling so gently that it's hard to believe that he's the one sliding his hands over Bilbo's hips so sensually and full of promise. "I wanted ye to wear the dress because I like dresses."

"I don't understand," Bilbo intones, though there's a slight breathlessness to the words. 

Coarse facial hair scratches lightly at his throat as Bofur noses over his adam's apple, lips pressing chaste kisses to the skin there before he replies, hot breath sending ripples of pleasure through the hobbit. "I like the feel o' it."

He smooths his hands back to cup Bilbo's ass, pulling him against his body and massaging the cheeks. "I like how it slides so smoothly over yer skin." The rim of the dress is high, just barely past the top of his thighs and Bofur's hands easily slip under the hem to trail over hairy thighs. "Love the easy access. Less time to undress, and ye don't even have to take it off."

Bilbo lets himself be lifted into his lover's lap, beginning to understand the appeal of this. "S-so it's not about me looking like a woman, then?"

"Oh, no," Bofur agrees against his lips. It's barely a kiss and more of a lingering of shared breaths, but it gets Bilbo hot all the same. He presses forward and down against Bofur and the two both groan. Bofur had long since stripped down to a simple pair of cotton leggings out of impatience and anticipation, and he's rewarded now with sweet friction. "Dwarf women have a lot more give to them, lad. All curves and muscle."

"That's, uh. That's not exactly proper talk, Bofur," Bilbo points out, though Bofur has long since made it clear just how attracted to the hobbit he is. 

Work calloused hands move to cup Bilbo's erection beneath the dress, no underwear put on to keep from ruining the image, and his breathing catches. "I didn't mean anythin' by it. I like ye just the way ye are. 'Sides, ye've got some flesh on ye."

But no muscle, he wants to point out, though he doesn't. He gets lost in the push and pull of this act. It's slow and sensual, Bofur gliding his hips up when Bilbo grinds his down. It isn't the kinkiest sex they've ever had, and Bilbo much prefers penetration, but it's grand in the moment. Something about how un-respectable wearing a dress is to his culture, but how normal it is for Bofur's, is just erotic in and of itself.

He finds himself clutching at broad and sturdy shoulders as they move against one another in a desperate, mindless need to bring each other pleasure. The sex is great, but Bofur's look of enraptured lust focused solely on him (and not the dress, even) is intense and satisfying.

The dwarf groans something into his ear in Khuzdul and that's it for him. He orgasms with a sharp arch of his back and feet digging hard into the coverlet  Bofur is soon to follow, eyes piercing right into Bilbo's all the while as they both ride out their orgasms with shallow movements and almost-kisses.

In the end, Bilbo decides that there's nothing about the dress that isn't respectable. 


End file.
